Despair
by SilverHawkeye
Summary: What happens when four students of a different martial art come to live at the Dojo and Yo is deathly sick?


YYY : Despair

((An = Coop has changed a lot))

At the lair of the Night Master

Green Flame lit the torches as a certain chicken was in the lair of the Night Master. Yet something was different about Coop actually as he had become darker than the night master and more dangerous as well.

Coop had been training himself to use the dark energies that the Night Master had infused into his body. His form had grown more muscular since his last encounter with Yin and Yang. Control over his power had increased and now he was almost as powerful as Yo but with dark energy at his disposal. "Soon Yin. You will be my Night Mistress and we will rule together." The dark energy had corrupted him completely however and made him more deadly than ever before.

At the Dojo

"Kids. I know this is unexpected but I am taking on 2 other Woo Foo students that were trained by Master Irena, the last crane on the planet. Like me she is a powerful master but studies Light-Fu and not Woo Foo. She wanted her pupils to receive some Woo Foo training and so you will give it to them." said Yo. He looked more aged than he had been since the Aura Drain, and the discovery that he was the parent of Yin and Yang. Still a middle aged panda he was getting older however and could not lead them forever against countless enemies. This was part of the reason he had chosen to assist Irena was to break his kids of dependence on him.

The door bell rang and Yin politely used her Woo Foo to open the door. Outside of the door stood four people. Two rabbits, one of a red color and the other of a navy color stood there along with two humans, one with red hair and the other with blue hair. The red rabbit was clad in black and gold robes and had a strange sword mounted at his waist. His aura of power was indiscernible as he was masking it. The blue haired female rabbit was not masking her aura of power and she too had a sword much like that of the red rabbit only blue and silver whereas his sword was red and gold.

"Hi." said the blue rabbit "My name is Yuki. My friend here is named Jeffrey."

Jubilant at the prospect of meeting another girl Yin tackled Yuki and began an incessant barrage of girl talk causing Jeffrey simply to react. He pulled Yin off of Yuki and threw her into Yang. "Leave my friend alone." The other person with red hair a human in silver and gold robes had a backmounted buster sword. He was more like herman but his name was blade. "My name is Blade. This is Celestie." He said looking at the girl beside him. Her hands lit up with platinum colored energy.

"And we are the Light-Fu Warrior Four." said all of them in chorus. Two of them, the girls had their hands lit up with energy while the boys had their swords drawn. Yo coughed weakly as he was a sickly panda. "You four know a lot more about Woo Foo than I probably do. Welcome to the Dojo. I hope you four can teach my kids some Light Fu before I pass on as there is always a Night Master." He coughed again and again this time coughing up blood.

Yang was worried about his master though he would not admit it. It was too bad Master Yo had forbidden Yin to heal him with Woo Foo saying it would leave her drained for when she needed her own woo foo energies the most. Yang on the other hand had also been forbidden to heal Yo. Yet why was Yo forbidding them to heal them or to use their powers in public anymore? Something was amiss and that much Yang was smart enough to know. "Master what is wrong with you?"

Carl the evil cockroach wizard had recently drained Yo of some of his woo foo energies and was transferring it into himself which was the cause for the sickness that Yo was having as the dark energy of Carl was infecting him remotely due to the transfer of his Woo Foo without any protective safeguards. "Soon I will be Night Master and all will cower in fear." Carl was in his castle training to use more dark magic. He was also practicing some of the mystic side of Woo Foo.


End file.
